Jealous Wolf
by tinybee
Summary: Contains a jealous Oz, a comforting Harry and Xander with his doughnuts. Oneshot.


**This is a Harry/Buffy crossover oneshot.**

**WARNING: This is all slash so please do not flame me. If you do not like slash then do not read this simple as that.**

**This is a Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover, I do not own either, JKRowling and Joss Whedon do. If I did, well, Verruca (is that how you spell it?) Would have died a lot sooner and Oz would never have slept with her.**

**This is based in season 4. Willow and Oz never dated obviously, Oz never had sex With Verruca, never will, and he never left. Yay for him. If you really wanted to know, he did meet Verruca but since I put Harry as his mate, Harry could be with him on the full moon. Verruca still died.**

**This came into my head a while ago and I have only just decided to write it down now.**

**Harry/Oz**

**-If anyone knows of a Harry/Oz romance can you PM me? I haven't found one yet which is very disappointing because I love these two characters!**

* * *

Harry entered the library with high spirits. After speaking with George Weasley who, a now surprisingly close friend who came all the way from England to see him, had informed Harry that everyone has calmed down since his leaving after Voldemort's defeat and suggested that he come back for a visit, Harry entered Giles' home.

Maybe George was right though, instead of staying here and hiding, maybe he should go back to England and reconsile with his old friends.

Shaking his head free of the thoughts of leaving as he quickly caught sight of his lover Oz, Harry slipped into the seat next to him with a grin.

"Hello, love," he murmured softly, planting a swift kiss to his mate's temple.

"Harry," Oz replied, voice just as low.

The raven haired man glanced at Giles, catching the narrowed eyes and the scolding look the librarian sent him. Wincing slightly, he snatched up one of the dusty tomes and opened it, shooting a sheepish smile at his pseudo father. Giles shook his head in exasperation and turned back to speak to Willow in low voices.

"We are trying to find a red demon with yellow horns on his forehead and jaw," Xander sighed, obviously bored.

"Yes, and do be careful with those books, they're old and valuble." Giles added in, casting a weary eye over the cover.

"Don't worry Pops," Harry grinned.

"They are expensive too," Giles muttered, ignoring Harry's comment.

"You can trust me."

"Like I trusted you with those translation texts' that I had asked you to move for me?"

"The ground was uneven, I stumbled."

"Ah, that explains it all then. Ones foot catching it's partner over 'uneven' flooring. As you so usually say; 'It could happen to anyone'."

"See, even you admit it."

Giles sighed.

Harry grinned in return and cast his eyes down on the words in front of him.

"You're late," Oz muttered as the green-eyed teenager scanned through the pages, nibbling his lip in thought.

"Had to meet someone." He said distractedly, not noticing Willow's worried look at the book in his hands as he turned the page without care.

"Who?"

"He's just an old friend of mine, that's all." Harry smiled.

"What's his name?"

"... George Weasley."

"Oh."

Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion at Oz's strained tone. Closing the tome, Harry reached out and gently took the werewolf's chin in his hand, tilting it up slightly as he tried to read the emotions on the other man's face. When Oz refused to meet his gaze, the taller teen growled almost inaudibly before taking a firmer grip and forcing him to look up almost startled.

"What is wrong with you?" Harry asked, moving closer.

"Nothing," Oz snapped, breaking away from Harry's tight grasp.

Shooting a glance at Xander, Willow and Giles, the only three other occupants in the room, Harry motioned to them of his and Oz's departure and getting a nod of permission from Giles. Standing up, he grabbed Oz's arm and pulled him up. Without a word to anyone, he dragged the half-hearted struggling man into Giles' office while the aforementioned man quickly picked up the slightly abused book and shot an admonishing glare at the retreating boys' back.

"Tell me," Harry demanded when he closed the door behind them.

Oz looked up briefly at his lover's face before turning away.

"I am feeling... jealous," he confessed.

"Jealous?" The sable haired man frowned, confused.

"Insecure," he reluctantly admitted.

"About our relationship?" Harry asked surprised.

"You are very attractive, everyone is just about in love or in lust with you."

"I have noticed some staring," Harry muttered. "I don't understand though how that makes you feel insecure, though. I love you. I am your mate and I promised that I would never leave you."

"I know," Oz sighed. "It's just that...I feel that I have forced you to be with me in some way. That you are just with me to make things easier for everyone."

Harry stared, horrified, at his smaller boyfriend. How did he not see this? Oz thought that Harry didn't love him when in fact he did and would do just about anything short of destroying the world for him.

"You think that little of me?" He whispered.

"No! Not you! I can never think little of you in any way."

Oz looked at his hands, eyebrows pulled down together as he thought of what he wanted to say without pushing Harry away from him. The younger man wrapped his arms around the werewolf and pulled him to his chest, resting his head on top of his lover's.

"Sometimes _I _feel that maybe because you like going out of your way to help others, the thought that you could possibly be doing the same for me but in a different way." Oz finally said.

"In short, you think that I'm just with you to make our lives easier."

"Harry..."

Oz turned round in the arms that held him, trying to catch his mates' eye. Harry on the other hand had other ideas and instead released his hold on Oz and backed up slightly, trying to hide the hurt that he felt.

"We're like doughnuts," Oz blurted out, trying to find something, anything, that could explain his feelings. He was not a man of words but for Harry he would say what he needed to in order to keep him.

Harry froze, looking at him as if he was crazy.

"You're the centre and I'm the ring. The thing is, there are lots of other rings who would want you to be their centre even though you have a different topping design to them. We on the other hand match. Both have brown sprinkles on while the others have yellow, blue or pink."

Turning the words over in his mind, Harry tried to work out the metaphor that Oz was using. "Okay... so let me get this straight. You and I are two parts of one... doughnut, but as I am the 'centre' to each doughnut ring, I can fit into any doughnut hole?"

Oz nodded his head, not looking Harry in the eye. Taking pity on his lover, Harry went back to him and settled his hands on Oz's hips.

"As disturbing as that mental image you painted me is -as in I won't ever look at another doughnut the same way again- _I _will never leave you for someone else. I am with you because I want to and not for any other reason. Believe that, and believe me. _I love you._"

Oz smiled, burying himself into Harry's body. The wolf in him rumbled with content as Harry leaned down and nibbled his ear.

"Come on, lets go back and help with the research for Buffy." Harry murmured.

Oz reluctantly agreed and allowed Harry to pull back out into the library. As soon as they were close enough to the research table, Oz scrunched up his nose as a sweet smell invaded his nose. He arranged his face to show no emotion as the three other people looked up at their return.

"Doughnut?" Xander asked, holding out the sugar-coated morsel.

Harry's lips twitched as he shared a look with Oz.

"No we're fine." Harry said, "you enjoy that doughnut though, Xan'."

Xander gave him a confused look before deciding that it wasn't worth asking about. Sometimes Harry was just as bad as Oz when it came to understanding what they mean and think. Licking his lips, Xander bit into the doughnut, coating his mouth with sugar.

"Not over the books!" Giles scolded. "Dear God, Xander, didn't you ever get taught manners?"

"'Corse Githles." Xander said defensively as he sprayed gooey crumbs.

"Now that's just sick." Harry muttered, gaining a smile from Oz.

* * *

**The End. Well, what do you think? Please give a review....?**


End file.
